


A Date With Markiplier: Expanded Edition

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, F/M, POV First Person, Reader is technically gender neutral, but i was favoring a more female slant this time, either way its all written in first person, just a normal fanfic, nothing to see here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: It's your lucky day! You get to go on a date with the one and only Markiplier! Get ready for the biggest adventure of your life!An expanded version of the multiple choice A Date With Markiplier video series.





	A Date With Markiplier: Expanded Edition

I took a deep breath and checked my watch as I approached the posh restaurant. I was definitely on time for my date, I was even a bit early. It had been years since I had last gone on a date with anyone but something about this guy in particular....struck me as special. And that was how I found myself here, after having sat in my car and freaked out for the last hour or so. As I entered I was greeted by a friendly doorman and an adorable waiter with electric blue locks.

"Ahh, bonjour!" The waiter said, ushering me into the dining area. "Your table awaits." I thanked him, making sure to slip a twenty into his apron, as I spied my date sitting in a lovely slate grey suit. 

"Oh, hi!" He greeted, flashing me a charming yet loving smile. "I've got something for you." He reached into his suit and as if it were magic he produced, "A rose!" I giggled a little at the display. He was quite the charmer already, happily greeting the staff as they poured us drinks. "Bonjour! Bonsoir!" Once the wait staff had departed he returned his attention to me. "You look so familiar. Have we met?"

"No, but I feel like I know you as well." I said.

"Must be destiny." He said. Dinner practically flew by as we chatted and ate. "I can't wait to know you. But it feels like I might've known you for a long time."

"I feel the same way." I said as we ate our dessert. 

"Either way, I can't wait to see what this date has in store." As we were talking, an imposing looking man, the head chef, marched over to our table and slammed down the checkbook. He grabbed my date by the shoulder, angrily glaring at us both.

"So who's gonna pay for this?" He asked, voice rough and sharp. My date began to pat himself down, searching for his wallet. But it seemed he didn't have it. Nevertheless, I had prepared for this scenario and flashed my Amex.

"I got it, don't worry." I said all smiles. I didn't mind paying, especially if he lost his wallet. It wasn't that big of a deal. The Chef's demeanor completely changed and he eagerly took my card to the register. My date however looked ready to drop from sheer fear, not that I blamed him.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." He said. "Okay, I've got more of this date to show you. We've got this awesome play to see. It's going to be incredible. Come with me..." I followed him outside and to his car. He held the door open and smiled at me. "Come on, we're gonna be late for the play! Hop on in, I'll take you there." 

"Thank you." I said as I slid into the seat. He was so sweet, it warmed my heart. Guys like him were so hard to find nowadays. He got in after me and started the car and pulled out. The theater was thankfully just up the street so we didn't have to go far. 

"Oh man, I've heard such great things about this play. I cannot wait." He gushed. "You're going to love it." He pulled up to the front where two valets greeted us. He handed one the keys and took my hand as we went inside. "It's so unbelievably good. I cannot wait for this and I just wanted to say thanks so much for coming out with me. I mean, you're beautiful. You're handsome."

"Hey I'm just glad we're having fun." I said. As we entered we were met by two attendees in the front lobby.

"Oh snacks! Hey, I know we just ate but I mean if you wanted a snack for the play..." He started patting himself down again, having forgotten that he had forgotten his wallet. 

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." I said.

"Ooh, popcorn!" We both grabbed a container and headed towards the auditoriums. "Oh! This is perfect, we've got two plays to choose from. Do we see the romance "Love Too Soon" or the horror "The Dark Mark"?"

"Well, I've always been a fan of horror. The production values for those plays are always so much more interesting." I said. 

"Good idea!" He said. "You know, I've never seen this play before. I don't even know who made it. Could be a fun adventure, let's give it a try." As he opened the door however, both of us stopped.

"Good luck." One of the attendees said with an odd look on his face. My date seemed a little creeped out by that.

"O-okay. Sure." He said said nervously. "Anyway, I don't know if I've mentioned this before but I am a patron of the arts. And uh, I certainly love new theaters, new plays, new artists, you know...it all just stokes the embers in my soul."

"I know just how you feel. I love the magic of the theater." I said. "It really brings you to life, so to speak."

"Anyway, I hope this is a good one. Any chance to spend more time with you is...good in my book. Take a seat!" We both sat down in the front row as the lights dimmed. "Oh! Its starting." I turned to the side and suddenly he was gone. There was a low rumble and the room started creaking and shaking as if it were going to fall apart and a coldness seeped into the room. The stage suddenly started getting farther and farther away from me, and a screeching sound started, slowly getting louder and louder and louder until it threatened to consume me whole. And then it all stopped and I was left in blackness. 

"Did you miss me? I missed _you_. **Very much**." It was him, the one I had been searching for.

"Darkiplier." I said softly. All these years, and he hadn't changed a bit. Ninety years, and time hadn't even touched him. He still wore Damien's suit, still carried his cane. It hurt seeing it, knowing what he and Celine had become.

"I've been waiting a long time to see you again." He said, voice distorting as he seemed to flicker in and out of sight. "I've been pushed aside....replaced....Mocked. And then he had the gall to not invite me to his _"little adventure"_ with you. No more. Never again. **I T ' S M Y T U R N N O W. I'VE BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY**!"

"Cut the shit. We both know Mark isn't in control anymore. Neither is Celine or...Damien." I said. "You've been pulling the strings since 1928 and you haven't stopped pulling them. So cut the dramatics and tell me what's really going on!"

" **HE PROMISED HE WOULD LET ME IN AGAIN**!" He yelled at me, Celine's firey anger taking over momentarily before giving way to Damien's familiar, cold calmness. Something was wrong though...he did seem less in control than the last time I managed to hunt him down. Was Mark fighting back now that he was free of the manor's influence? Was it Damien? Or was this just another of his tricks? "I'm tired of giving people a choice." He straightened his clothes and sighed, regaining his composure. "But, I suppose I could give you one last option. Take your pick. Anything of four different choices. More than HE could've given you. And let's see how far down this rabbit hole really goes. So take your pick. Show me what you've got. And maybe...we'll have a good date after all."

"When did you become a game master, Dark?" I asked dryly. I had one choice to make, and if I wanted things to end right, on my terms, I knew I was going to have to play his game just a little bit longer. "I choose....freedom." I could see the slight confusion on his face at first before the mask slipped back on.

"Good choice. But why do we need to choose in life?" He asked. I clenched my fists. Only he would taunt me like that, he really did know how to cut me deep. Twisting Damien's own words against me was a new low however, but I hid my pain and sorrow. I didn't spend the better half of ninety years trying to get out of the manor to lose my control now. I barely blinked and we were suddenly sitting at an elegant dinner table. "If dinner is what you want then I can provide...And I can take you wherever you'd like to go..." His voice was soft, caring almost. If I didn't know any better I'd have sworn I was talking to Damien again. But it didn't last long and he was back to that nasty, biting tone again. "I can especially take you to the places where you _DON'T_ want to go..."

"Why are you doing this? Why haven't you just killed me?" I asked, keeping my cool as best I could. "You could have absorbed me ninety years ago and yet you left me trapped in the manor instead."

"Its exciting..." he said simply. "knowing that there are endless possibilities...waiting for you..."

"I don't want your possibilities!" I snapped, pounding my fists on the table. "I want my life and my friends back! I want Damien back!"

" **I CAN GIVE YOU ANYTHING**!" He shouted at me.

" _I DON'T WANT ANYTHING YOU'RE OFFERING ME_!" We both stared each other down, decades of pent up pain and rage streaming down my face in hot tears. "I don't want a damn thing from you..." He sat back down, eyes cold and calculating a far cry from the once warm and tender look they held all those years ago.

"I've been waiting a long time to get some...personal time...between us..." He said. Suddenly he lunged across the table, grabbing me as dark, black irises stared me down and threatened to drag me to the deepest pits of hell. " **THERE IS NOTHING YOU OR HE CAN DO TO STOP ME**." I hadn't felt fear like that crawl up my spine since that fateful night and despite my previous plays and attempts nothing scared me like that look. Satisfied that he had put the fear of God in me, he let me go and simply glanced back at my chair. I quickly sat back down, trembling a little in fear. "So...now that we are here together...we should really get to know each other. You just need to let me in...its as simple as that..."

I felt my whole being shudder and suddenly found ourselves outside. "You're never, **EVER** , going to escape me. Not now, not--" He was cut off by...Mark?! Wait, did...did they some how separate? When? How?! Wait....Mark's body...it vanished from the Upside Down right before Celine sent me back and Dark was put into being. I always thought that, with Damien's body, the manor and the entity within it would just let Mark go and not resurrect the body. But apparently I was wrong. He must have lost his memories and been wandering about for the last ninety years on his own. Being stuck in the manor I had learned that it somehow managed to grant those inside it longevity the longer they resided within its walls. I had always assumed that with a new host body that it simply wouldn't work on Mark, the same way it didn't work for George, Abe and myself since the three of us had long since passed. 

Benjamin and Chef were definitely affected as, when I saw them both earlier, they didn't look any older or worse for the wear even if they didn't recognize me. This was something I hadn't seen coming and I didn't know what to do as they both struggled in front of me and I lost track of which one was Mark and which one was Dark as they fought. One of them pulled a gun which the other knocked to the ground and I picked it up. I didn't know who to shoot. The one on the left...or the one on the right. If I shot wrong and one of them was Mark then he'd finally die once and for all and I wasn't even sure if a bullet could kill Dark and I wasn't sure if my sanity could handle it if I did manage to kill him. Neither choice was a good one. My hands trembled and I closed my eyes, aiming at the left. I squeezed the trigger and the gun went off. When I opened my eyes one of them was on the ground and the other was coming towards me. I held up the gun, ready to fire but he embraced me.

"You made the right call. Come here, it's okay. It's okay." He said softly, taking the gun from my hands and putting it on the ground. I trembled in his arms and he took me away. He took me to an ice cream stand, probably to get some for his nerves and to help keep the date thing up to keep me calm. "Oh man. I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"I-I think I'm alright." I said, still shaken up. 

"You had to kill somebody...I feel so bad." He said. "But hey, it's okay. We're here now, we can continue the date with some ice cream." He ordered two bowls from the server running the stand and lead me to a nearby table. "Just relax. We'll just enjoy some nice, dairy-based treats. And, erm, get to know each other...really, personally. Go ahead!" I glanced down at my bowl, and suddenly the sound of static filled my ears. I slowly glanced back up.

"Oops. Looks like you made the wrong choice. But now we are going to be together... **FOREVER**..." I chuckled a little.

"Actually....it looks like I made the right choice." I said, scooping out some ice cream and bringing the spoon to my lips. I was still trembling, mostly because I knew what he was capable of, but I didn't care. I knew I couldn't kill him. Not....not when Damien was still trapped inside him. It wouldn't solve anything if I had killed him. He cracked his neck, once again taunting me this time with the way he trapped me all those years ago. "I...I want to talk." He chuckled, apparently the thought of a simple chat amused him.

"You want to talk?" He asked in a mocking tone. "About what, your endless imprisonment here, together forever, with me?" He callously laughed, I should have figured he'd find some way to joke at my expense. But I was in no mood for jokes.

"I'm tired of this..." I said softly. "I'm so...so tired...So many years spent chasing each other in this game of cat and mouse...I can't do it anymore. I just want it to stop." I don't know why, but that seemed to anger him.

"It stops when **I SAY IT STOPS**!" He yelled, slamming his fists down on the table. Celine....so many years and still that impulsive fury existed even though she didn't. "You are _MINE_. Until _I_ decide that I am done with you."

"Damien.... _please_."

" **DON'T CALL ME THAT**!"

"You have to let me go, Damien. You have to let me fade away." I gasped as a hand wrapped around my throat and squeezed tight. "D-Dam-ien..." The look in his eyes...I'll never forget it. For all his bolstering about being the dark, brooding, angry yet simultaneously emotionless demon that he was there was something about his eyes that always betrayed something else. A flicker of genuine amusement or surprise. Sometimes I even saw Damien in them. But this...this was new. Sorrow. I didn't even know Dark was capable of that emotion. His hand trembled around my neck, the chill from his greyed skin sending shivers up my spine, as it tightened, making it harder to breathe.

"Why can't you see that...that I don't want to let you go?" He managed to get out through gritted teeth. He let me go and I swallowed several gulps of air as I trembled in my seat. I hadn't even realized he'd glitched himself into standing in front of me. This was such an odd sight to see him so subdued and yet still simmering with anger. "Why won't you let me in?" I clenched my fists, it was my turn to get angry.

"Let you in? _Let you in_?!" I spat. "I let you in **NINETY GODDAMN YEARS AGO** and you _left me_! You left me **trapped** inside that Godforsaken mansion with only the furniture as company! _I went insane inside those walls_! All those memories, all that anguish and sadness! I had to bear it all for **NINETY. YEARS**. Alone. In the dark. Its was so dark...so empty...I...I couldn't breathe." Tears ran down my face and I could feel him watching me. "I just wanted to go home! But I couldn't leave...not until I figured out how to get out of the mirror. And when I did...all I wanted was to just fade away but you wouldn't let me go. Neither of you would." I stood and raised my gaze to his. There was so much of Damien in those eyes, yet so little at the same time. It hurt, it hurt so much to see him that I didn't even think about the possible ramifications as I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. "Why did you leave me?! Why didn't you take me with you?!" I sobbed. He still smelled the same. That soothing yet sharp cologne he always wore, still somehow as fresh as ever. All my talk about letting go and I couldn't even bring myself to do it.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. What a vicious cycle this was. But I suppose it was a fitting one. Neither Damien nor myself were the people we used to be. We were vengeful spirits, clinging to one another and a life that no longer existed. Linked together by a demon wearing his face. I guess that's why it surprised me, when I felt hands plunging into my back and my very soul, or what remained of it, being ripped from me. I glanced up in disbelief. Were those...tears? I didn't have time to wonder long as everything around me faded to blackness.


End file.
